James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 8.
Here is part eight of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Sailor Moon: There, that’s much better. Hmmm… I better save these. Now let’s see, where was I? Hmmm, I wonder which way I ought to go… *Sylvester: ‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe. *Sailor Moon: Now where in the world do you suppose that… *Sylvester: Uh… loose something? *Sailor Moon: Oh! Hehe, Oh uhhh… hehe… I- I was… no, no, I- I- I- I mean, I uhh… I was just wondering… *Sylvester: Oh uhh, that’s quite all right! Oh, hrmm, one moment please… Oh! Second chorus… ‘Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe… *Sailor Moon: Why, why you’re a cat! *Sylvester: A Cheshire Cat. All mimsy were the borogoves… *Sailor Moon: Oh, wait! Don’t go, please! *Sylvester: Very well. Third chorus… *Sailor Moon: Oh no no no… thank you, but- but I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go. *Sylvester: Well, that depends on where you want to get to. *Sailor Moon: Oh, it really doesn’t matter, as long as I g… *Sylvester: Then it really doesn’t matter which way you go! Ah-hmm… and the momeraths outgrabe… Oh, by the way, if you’d really like to know, he went that way. *Sailor Moon: Who did? *Sylvester: The white rabbit. *Sailor Moon: He did? *Sylvester: He did what? *Sailor Moon: Went that way? *Sylvester: Who did? *Sailor Moon: The white rabbit! *Sylvester: What rabbit? *Sailor Moon: But didn’t you just say… I mean… oh dear! *Sylvester: Can you stand on your head? *Sailor Moon: Oh! *Sylvester: However, if I were looking for a white rabbit, I’d ask Buster Bunny. *Sailor Moon: Buster Bunny? Uh… no, no, I don’t- I don’t… *Sylvester: Or, there’s the March Hare. In that direction. *Sailor Moon: Oh, thank you. I- I think I shall visit him. *Sylvester: Of course, he’s mad too. *Sailor Moon: But I don’t want to go among mad people! *Sylvester: Oh, you can’t help that. Almost everyone is mad here. Ha… ha ha ha ha ha! You may have noticed that I’m not all there myself…. hahaha… and the momeraths outgrabe… *Sailor Moon: Goodness. If the people here are like that, I- I must try not to upset them. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof